


You're hotter than a bunsen burner set to full power

by Originalpuck



Category: The Eagle | Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Community: the_eagle_kink, M/M, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-01
Updated: 2011-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:11:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originalpuck/pseuds/Originalpuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even Marcus knows he should pack it in, but he can't quite bring himself to walk away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're hotter than a bunsen burner set to full power

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** [Esca/Marcus- stripper AU, miscomunication](http://the-eagle-kink.livejournal.com/2834.html?thread=2699026#t2699026); _Esca is a wild little stripper who takes the "I'm not a whore" position very, very seriously. No one wants to be in the boots of some unlucky fucker who would make a mistake of propositioning him. Well, and Marcus just did... Uhm, actually he didn't, but Esca thinks he did, and now all hell is about to break lose._

“That's the best line you've got?” Esca's jaw was tight, his brow furrowed. “You need my help with your _chemistry_?”

He still had his make-up on from the strip act, and he glittered a little in the streetlights. He was dressed in different clothes now, since he'd ripped off his pants when he'd been stripping for Placidus on-stage. If possible, the tight black pants and suspenders were more attractive than the ridiculous fireman's outfit had been. Even if the fireman's outfit had made the most sense for the routine.

Oh god, the strip routine. Marcus forced himself not to think about running into Esca at the party and watching him bend eight ways from Missouri, or the way his cock looked when he thrust it inches from Placidus's lips. He tried not to imagine what Esca's cock would feel like in his own mouth, thrusting against his tongue. Now was definitely not the time.

He knew he shouldn't have come to the party. Who goes to their ex-boyfriend's bachelor party, anyways? It was practically fated that things would turn out shitty.

“I just need your help with the practical part,” Marcus clarified. He glanced away, uneasy, and fought down a shiver. It was fucking freezing out, and he hadn't stopped to grab his coat. “I've got the rest down.”

Esca snarled, and turned until he was facing him head-on. Marcus had barely caught him as he was heading out the door, deciding to hunt him down at the last minute. Now he was beginning to think that chasing Esca hadn't been such a good idea. “Fuck off.”

For the life of him, Marcus wasn't sure what he was saying wrong. Still, the alcohol in his system kept him babbling. “It's just, well, my partner ditched me, and I thought since you're new and all that you might not have anyone else to work with.”

Even as he was talking, Marcus knew he was making things worse. He shifted on his feet as Esca advanced on him, his arms tense and his fists clenched at his sides. “Just because I strip doesn't mean I fuck for money, you know.”

Oh. Wait, huh? _Oh!_ Marcus lifted his hands, face burning brighter than he'd thought possible. “I didn't mean that!” He was pretty sure he didn't, at least. Not tonight, anyways. Maybe tomorrow, but just to fuck for fun, not for money. After all, that thing Esca had done where he'd held himself upside down and damn near walked his balls over Placidus's smirking mouth, well, that had some serious potential.

Esca raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his tight black t-shirt. God, it definitely wasn't the time to be remembering the way his tattoos had looked as he'd stretched and danced. “Just call a cab before I deck you,” Esca said. He seemed to have decided that Marcus wasn't a threat, and didn't want to waste any more time on him. Giving him a shake of his head, Esca turned and walked away.

And, if he wasn't going to be seeing him tomorrow, Marcus would probably have just let him leave. Probably _should_ have let him go. But Marcus just couldn't let him take off thinking he wanted to pay to fuck him.

So he chased after him in the alley behind the sleazy club. The dim lighting made Esca's hair look like it had just as much glitter in it as he'd had on his body, and Marcus wanted to touch it, desperately, to run his fingers through it as he explored every inch of Esca's mouth. He wanted to reach out and place a hand on his arm, beg him to stop, to listen to him, for God's sake. “I'm not like that!”

He circled around to stand in front of him as Esca stopped walking, his heavy black boots – the same he always wore to lectures – clomping to a halt. “I said get lost. Don't make me hurt you.”

“You don't remember me?” Marcus swallowed, watching his face. The eyeliner added shadows to him in the poor lighting, and threw the bright blue of his eyes into stunning contrast. “I'm Marcus Aquila.” He sighed at Esca's look of irritated incomprehension, and went for the identity gold. “You sit across from me in class, and nearly bit my head off when I almost blew up the test tube last week.”

All at once he saw recognition flicker in Esca's expression before he was reaching up and slamming him into the brick wall that made up the side of the club. Marcus hadn't seen him coming, and even with the alcohol messing with his reflexes, Marcus was still surprised at Esca's speed, at his power.

Esca kept his hands on Marcus's shoulders, shoving hard and pinning him in place. His face was inches away, his breath warm on Marcus's neck, his eyes watching him like a hound. “How did you know I'd be here?”

He'd used a pseudonym as a stripper, and the party was two towns over from their school, so Marcus had been surprised to see him. “I didn't! Placidus is an old -”

Esca didn't wait for him to finish. “Don't tell anyone you saw me here. Doing this.” His accent was thicker now, and when he spoke he was flashing his teeth, almost like he wanted to rip out Marcus's throat. He swallowed hard and tried not to groan and rub against Esca's hands at the thought.

“No. Of course not.” Esca watched him for several seconds before shoving him harder against the wall and stepping back. His eyes swept over Marcus, and he prayed he wouldn't notice his hard-on.

God wasn't on his side. Esca stared at it, and then back up into his eyes, before licking his lips and jutting his chin out. “What? You like that?”

Marcus wanted to say no, but his body was giving him away. Instead, face flushed, he tried to shift the direction of the conversation. “I just need a lab partner. Lutorius dropped the class, and he was the only thing keeping me from failing.”

They were quiet for a few seconds, Esca watching him, looking for something, and Marcus alternating between wishing the wall would just swallow him whole and needing Esca to rough him up a bit more. He hadn't had enough beer for this.

He wanted to tell Esca to just forget the whole thing, to duck away, but Marcus couldn't quite bring himself to say the words. The bass from the club sounded louder in the distance, but Marcus couldn't tell if it was because the door to the club had opened, or because he was just now noticing the pulsating sounds.

Esca made the first move, stepping back and reaching into his pants to yank out a small phone. “Give me your number, and I'll see how I feel in the morning.”

Relieved, and perhaps enjoying the order a bit too much, he did as he was told. Esca pocketed the phone again, and turned to leave. “But Marcus?” He stopped abruptly, and Marcus drew his gaze up from Esca's muscular legs and round ass, catching the smirk on Esca's face. “I meant it. I don't fuck for money.”

This time Marcus did groan out loud, flipping Esca off before forcing himself to look away.


End file.
